Teen Titans
by jacquelineann333
Summary: Introduction to my Titans series.


Titans: Chapter 1.

We all know the Titans. THE Teen Titans. There's Robin, the leader of the pack, the one in charge. The one with an undeniable strong ego, but with nothing but good intentions. We have Starfire, the tall, red-orange-haired teen, from Tamaran, the planet of the extraterrestrial race known as the Tamaraneans. Then we have Beast Boy. The shorter, spunkier young Titan, who we all know as "that green guy". He's a shape-shifter. Not only just a shape-shifter, but he has the ability to change into any animal he pleases. Now, we have Cyborg. Cyborg's past isn't exactly the greatest, but now he's living the thrill of a lifetime as a half-man/half-machine Titan. He's always willing to pack a punch in with fighting crime, and not to at all forget a big "BOO-YA!" in with it. Last, but certainly not least. We have Raven. Raven, Raven Raven. She is the one who brought the Titans together. Or, at least, made the effort to say something. She is a cross between, -or! Better yet. The daughter of, an angel, and...Trigon himself. She is very self conservative, but is not afraid to step up and say something when she needs to. She has universally, the strongest powers out of the group. She can levitate, move objects, create shields, barriers, walls, flying discs to ride on, and stop time. All with the power of her mind.

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy night at the Titans Tower. Robin was on the phone, trying to order a pizza for the starving group of Titans. Starfire, whimsically flying throughout the living room of the tower, humming and brushing her long, beautiful hair. Beast Boy was already on the couch, setting up the T.V. for an action-packed movie. Cyborg, getting blankets from the cupboard for everyone, and Raven nowhere to be found. Everyone assumes she is in her room, and maybe not interested in watching the movie with them.

"Damn it." mumbles Robin.

"What's up?" replies Beast Boy.

"Grhm. The phone's dead. The storm must have powered down the lines."

"Oh! Well, that is alright, dear Robin!" proudly proclaims Starfire, "We do not need to have the pizza for dinner! We can just snack on the corn of popping!"

Beast boy says in sorrowful disgust, "Awwh! But Star! We can't JUST have popcorn! What's a movie without PIZZA?!"

"We'll just have to put the phone down for now, and I'll try again in about half an hour, alright?" explains Robin.

"Oh, alright..." Beast Boy pouts.

Cyborg then walks over, dropping four blankets onto the couch.

Beast Boy counts the blankets, '1, 2... 3..4...'  
"Four blankets? Dude, there are five of us."  
"Five? Nuh uh, man! Look. ME, YOU, Robin, and Star!" exaggerates Cyborg.

"What about Rae?"

"What ABOUT Rae?"

"Well...isn't she coming?"

"Who knows, man. That girl just does what she wants. She's probably up in her room meditating again." guesses Cyborg.

"Hmm." Beast Boy just shrugs it off, and leaves the subject alone. After all, maybe Cyborg's right.

Suddenly, there's a loud thud. Almost like someone attempted to smash the outside of the Tower with a huge boulder.

Everyone gasps, then stays still.

The lights start flickering, then go out.

"DANG IT!" yells Beast Boy. "Now we have no pizza AND no movie?!"

"Beast Boy, calm down. This is a little more serious than your pizza problem. The power's out, which means the whole Tower's systems are down." says Robin.

"Let me go into the control room and see what I can do."

"Robin! Can I please, oh please come with you!" pleads Starfire. "I really do not like being in the dark."

"Sure." replies Robin, as it was no problem at all.

So, here are Cyborg and Beast Boy, just sitting in the dark on the couch.

"So." Beast Boy attempts to create a conversation.

"What?" asks Cyborg.

"...How about that popcorn?...:D"

"Beast Boy, you idiot. The power's down. What makes you think we could make popcorn?"

"Auuhhhhhhhhhh... I could turn into a dragon and use my fire breath to pop it?:D"

"-_-. Don't you remember the LAST time we tried that? You nearly burned the entire Tower down!" Cyborg just shakes his head, and turns away from Beast Boy to start messing with the circuits in his arm, to see if he could make a flashlight.

Beast Boy slyly just shies away from Cyborg, keeping to himself.

Beast Boy starts wondering. _'Hmmmm... I better go check on Raven to make sure she's alright.'_

He heads off to her room.

Back in the control room, there's Robin and Starfire.  
"Starfire, could you hand me that screwdriver for me, please?"

Starfire hands Robin the screwdriver. "Yes! Friend Robin."

"Thank you." "Hmmmmm... That's strange."

"What is the matter, Robin? What is strange?"

"It's just... two of these wires have been cut. No one has been in here lately...great. We probably have mice. It may even have just been Beast Boy sleep munching again. But it's a mystery to me as to how whatever, or whoever got to the wires, managed to get under the bolted down plate."

"I do not know, Robin. I apologize, I wish I could help."

"Well, that's alright! Starfire, it's not yo-"

Suddenly, Beast Boy SCREAMS from across the tower, "GUYS! GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS YOU GUYS! RAVEN! SHE'S GONE!"

Robin and Starfire come rushing back into the living room, where they met up with the rest of the Titans.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Beast Boy! Calm down. What do you mean, 'Raven's gone'?"

"She's GONE dude! I went to go check on her when the power went out to make sure she was alright, and she's not there! Her window's wide open! I checked EVERYWHERE in the Tower, she is NOT here!"

In a sheer moment of silence, the phone rings.  
Not even thinking about the power being out, Robin runs to go answer it.  
When Robin picks up the phone, "Hello?"

_*on the other line* 'heavy breathing'_

"Hello? HELLO? Who is this?!"

_'faint laughing in the background of the other line. Raven screams.'_

"RAVEN! WHO IS THIS?! WHERE'S RAVEN?!"

_'A chain-like sound snaps on the other line. Raven suddenly stops screaming.'_

Robin listens closely.

_'More laughter comes from the other line, before the phone line soon cuts off again, leaving just the beeping tone of an unavailable phone.'_

All of the other Titans listen closely to Robin, waiting extremely eagerly to hear what just happened.

"Dude, you said Raven! Was that her man?" yelled Cyborg.

Robin pauses, and puts the phone down slowly.

"Raven's in trouble."


End file.
